Wicked Games
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: AU. Freya x Lucien. Frucien. Freya's POV. A few twists a turns along the way. Read to find out more :)
1. Chapter 1

I was running through the dark streets of New Orleans. Nothing but the long white gown I woke up in.  
I slept a year. A whole bloody year of deep slumber as the darkness surrounded me. Nothing but me and my dreams.

I dreamt of my family a lot; How it would be to meet them. I had heard stories about the beast, he was my half brother Niklaus, a hybrid. Half werewolf, Half vampire. I had heard how my father despised him and hunted him and my siblings for centuries. That was not the beloved man I knew.

I longed to meet my family one day. Only ever seeing them from afar. Of course I knew Finn as a child, the day my Aunt Daliha stole me from my family.

As I ran I had know idea where I was going but I knew I could not stop. I woke about two days ago and had been running ever since. I took advantage of the minute I woke up before Daliha, I ran as far as I could and with the help of my magic I had stayed hidden but I knew I could not stop. She would not be far behind and I could tell she was angry, I felt it; it was one of the 'peaks' of being linked.

In approximately 362 days I knew I would enter my lonely slumber again but for now I wanted to make the most of every second. Hopefully get to meet my family.

Another thing: I was pregnant. It was a sweet baby boy. I should have given birth by now but because of the sleep I entered I hadn't. I didn't understand how my baby survived but of course Daliha wanted the firstborn, she would make sure the spell didn't harm my child. I would NEVER let her get to my baby though.

Running in my condition wasn't ideal but I knew what I needed to do. I had already watched as Dailha killed the baby's father. I knew I needed to save my child.

The sound of a twig snapping made me jump. I quickly turned to run in the opposite direction but as I did I found myself colliding with a solid figure. I nearly stumbled back but a pair of arms held me firmly in place.

"My, my what do we have here?" a new voice sounded. I looked to where the sound came from. I saw a young woman, blood dripping from her chin, a menacing smile spread across her features. Only the light of the street lamps above us shone.

"Well hello love" the person holding me in his grip turned me to face him. His eyes glowing as he smirked at me, bringing his lips to my neck he inhaled deeply. I could feel his fangs drop as they scrapped my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath as I shut my eyes, ready to throw him off of me using my magic.

"Lucien, you will share won't you?" the woman asked as she prowled towards us.

His eyes met mine before he looked at the woman and spoke "We don't want her" his eyes travelled back to mine, he looked down at my stomach before letting out a low growl.

"Come on Lucien, why not?" the woman's fangs dropped as she got closer and closer to us. She ran, suddenly right in front of me. Fear seemed to grip me as I remained still. I couldn't do anything but watch as the woman bared her fangs at me. She grabbed me forcefully "She's a witch" the guy said. He pulled me from her grip and shoved me away "Get out of here" he yelled. I stood unmoved as I watched this Lucien guy give the woman a look of warning.

Suddenly I felt myself being thrown back then I felt... nothing.

The soft material under me made me realise I was now in someone's penthouse. Apparently this Lucien guy had brought me back here as he now stood watching over me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Freya Mikaelson" he said as we stared at each other. I jumped up from the couch and backed away as I watched him approach me. A crazed look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucien" I breathed. He gripped my forearms and sped us back, slamming me into the wall. My back hit the hard concrete, the impact causing me to hiss slightly. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither one of us willing to speak first.

Yes; I knew Lucien. When I first saw him back in the alleyway I didn't want to recognise him. I didn't want to remember. I COULDN'T remember. It was the best this way. Then he took me and every moment came flooding back.

I needed to stay hidden from Daliha though. I didn't have time for something that was so long ago.

Lucien was still staring heatedly at me. He looked like he was going to kill me, but I couldn't blame him, not really.

I opened my month to speak but quickly shut it again. He leant in close. I could feel his hot breath as he let out a low growl, then he did the last thing I expected...

He kissed me. I didn't kiss back at first as shock washed over me but I quickly recovered and soon found myself kissing him back.

It wasn't slow or gentle. It was messy, full of hunger. Teeth and tongue crashing together. Clawing at my skin as he tugged on the material of the tatty old gown I wore.

I sighed into the kiss before pushing him away "Why did you bring me here?" I mumbled as I looked at him for an answer.

"Aurora, she's a psycho. She was going to kill you"

I laughed loudly "Like you care" I spat.

He glared at me "I can hear it" my eyes shot to his. I looked to where he was looking before quickly looking away.

"I need to go. Dahlia won't be far behind" I began walking to the door when I heard a whooshing sound. Lucien grabbed my arm. I looked up at him, a pained expression on his face.

"Stay. I can protect you" I looked at him in wonder as I remained silent "Both of you" he promised.

"Why would you do that?" I questioned, little above a whisper.

"Call me a fool but I like you Freya Mikaelson" he flashed me his infamous smirk and I couldn't help but smile back "Fine. I will stay but only for a few days"

An awkward silence fell between us. He was the first to break it "Where's Mathias?" a tear sprang to my eyes "Dead" was my simple answer as I began searching for a bathroom. I needed to freshen up and change into something more 'time' appropriate. Surely Lucien would have something.

As I walked away I heard him whisper "I'm sorry" I looked at him with a mixture of pain, regret and sorrow before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: this is AU so of course I've changed things up a bit but something's are still the same as you will hopefully see in this chapter.**

 _'From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die'_

Lucien and I met long long ago, before Mathias came along but of course I was still Daliha's prisonor so we couldn't see eachother often. As time passed Daliha began to suspect things and that was when she cast the spell. The spell that made me sleep for one whole century then wake for only a year.

Every year when I woke Lucien would meet me in 'our place'. We would talk for hours about nothing. It was the one time I ever felt 'normal' and it was the best feeling ever but of course time passed and my curse would come.

This time was a little different though, we had only just entered our deep sleep so technically I shouldn't be awake yet which confused me but as soon as I woke I just ran as far and fast as I could. No time to think. I just needed to get away from my evil aunt, to save my son.

This time around I had only been asleep for a little less than a year. It was nothing compared to the long centuries I endured. I didn't know why; was it my magic fighting back? Was it because I was with child? but surely my child would have just died if that was the case. Maybe Daliha was becoming weak in her bitterness and greet? Or maybe another witch woke me? Maybe my mother came to save me after all these years, was I really so foolish to believe that though? I didn't know but I knew I needed to make the most of it, whatever it was that woke me.

As I stood under the hot spray of the shower I looked down at the small swell of my belly. I found out I was pregnant about two weeks before my slumber and I had know idea why I was awake now or how my baby survived. I didn't even know how far along I was, all I knew is I was definately still pregnant.

I had managed to hide my pregnancy from Daliha so she had know idea about any of this which was great as far as I was concerned.

I began thinking about my life; Mathias, Mother, Father,everything that had been taken from me and I knew this baby would not become part of that list.

I knew I couldn't stay here. I couldn't do it; I couldn't risk it. I needed to keep going, keep running for however long it takes.

A shiver ran through me and I decided it was time to get out of the shower, as I was stepping out I felt a sharp pain in my head then I heard Daliha's voice.

 _"I will find you. You can't run forever child"_ the voice echoed. No. I held my head in my hands as the voice got louder. Another 'peak' of being linked. I hated it. I could never escape her.

I needed to leave and fast. I began pacing around the bathroom, drying myself off _"You can't hide from me. I will find you and have what's mine"_ I gasped. Sinking to my knees "NO, STOP IT. YOU WILL NOT HURT MY CHILD" I shouted. I heard her sickening laugh in my head. "STOP. LEAVE ME ALONE" I began to sob, for my unborn child, for myself, for the family I never knew.

Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded me. I looked up to see Lucien's worried expression staring back at me "I can hear her. I can't..." I looked into the depth of his eyes before continuing "I can't stay here" I stumbled to my feet as I gathered up my clothes and quickly put them on.

"WAIT" Lucien called as I fled to the door ready to leave "You need me. Daliha killed Mathias. Let me protect you, I'll keep you safe"

"I never said that" I said as I watched him curiously "What makes you think Daliha killed him?"

"Am I wrong love?"

I stared silently at him _"I will find you"_ Daliha's words echoed in my mine "I'm sorry" with a snap of my fingers I snapped his neck and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

The leaves blew around me as I ran though the woods just outside of New Orleans. I had been running for hours and I knew Daliha was getting closer.

My feet struggled to keep up with me as I tripped and fell. My hands automatically went to my stomach as I tried to protect my baby.

A sharp pain shot through me causing me to hunch forward. I knew I needed to get up as my hands touched the leaves underneath me, trying to push myself off the ground "Crap" I hissed as another pain shot through me. I needed to keep running. I placed a hand over my stomach and used all the strength I could muster to pull myself up.

I could feel my son protesting. I knew he was ready to met this cruel world, but first I needed to find somewhere safe.

I managed to stand. Rubbing my belly affeationativly "Patience, Min Lille en" I pushed forward on unsteady legs and started to run. Not really knowing where I was going, just knowing I had to keep moving.

The breeze blow threw my long blonde hair as I could hear the rustle of the leaves beneath my feet. I darted in and out of the million of trees there were. I could hear the wildlife around me as my feet carried me and my unborn child to some place safe.

I soon hit an invisible barrier and started to panic "Daliha" I whispered as I looked around frantically. My hand automatically going to my stomach as if to shield my child.

I felt as my baby kicked against my hand, making me smile.

The sound of footsteps approaching hit my ears. I quickly jumped behind a tree, hoping Daliha hadn't found us.

I held my breath as I could feel my small contractions shoot through me _"Not now_ " I thought to myself as I tried my best to stay hidden. Both of my arms protectively around my bump.

I gasped as the person came into view "Lucien" I breathed. A wave of relief effortlessly overtook my body as I stepped into view.

"My child" suddenly Lucien warped into Daliha and laughed evilly "You silly child" Dahlia's evil voice spat as she stared at my stomach "I could sense him as soon as I woke, he is already extraordinarily powerful, more than you and I" she threated as she lurked closer to me "STAY AWAY FROM US" I yelled as I slowly backed away.

I watched as Daliha hit the invisible barrier and smirked "It's him" I stroked my belly as I smiled fondly.

"What are you on about?" my evil aunt tried to pass the boundary but it was useless "DROP THIS BARRIER RIGHT NOW"

"It's not me" I said as I smirked at her "I guess my child doesn't want to be your prisoner either"

"I will help him. You always were an ungrateful child Freya..."

"NO" I screamed "You want his power, like you wanted mine"

"He isn't even born yet and he can already do this" she held her arms out signalling to the barrier. She gave me a curious look before disappearing in front of my eyes "I will have what I'm owned Freya, mark my words" the words echoed in the breeze as a chill ran though me.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" I screamed before falling to my knees.

A dampness trickled down my leg as I grabbed hold of my stomach. I started to pant as I looked around for somewhere to go but it was useless, I was in the middle of the woods and this baby was coming now. _Damn it._


	5. Chapter 5

I was so consumed by everything I felt that I didn't even hear Lucien until he was at my side. He touched my arm causing me to flinch as I looked at him. Tears in my eyes "Lucien" I sighed in relief but suddenly a thought entered my mind; what if it's Daliha again? I let out a strangled sob as I tried to get to my feet but the pain was too much. My baby was coming and it was coming right here, right now. I managed to struggle to my feet but as soon as I did a massive contraction hit me. I fell, expecting to hit the ground but a pair of arms caught me "Daliha" I cried as I started struggling. All I wanted was to push but I needed to get away.

"Hey hey, it's me. It's Lucien. I got you. Just breathe"

"How do I know it's really you?" I gripped his forearms as pain rippled through my body.

I could see the person who looked and felt like Lucien look at me with a pained expression, but I knew Daliha was sneaky, I couldn't let my guard down, espessially not now.

Before I could think of much else a pair of lips touched mine. I found myself kissing back, never wanting to let go but as my pain grew I found myself pulling back. I smiled as I looked up "Do you believe me now?"

"Lucien" I held onto him tighter.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" he said and before I knew it we were in his penthouse as my back came into contact with something soft.

"Lucien, he's coming" I said "I'm scared" I panted, throwing my head back against a pillow.

"You can do this" he took my hand in his as a tear escaped my eyes "What if I can't keep him safe?"

"You can, anyway you have me and I will protect you both" I felt as he wiped my fallen tears away with his thumb "I won't let her take him" I could feel my contractions growing stronger. I wanted to meet my little boy but I was terrified of what life would bring us both.

"Y... you ca... can't promise...that" I managed to say.

"I can" he told me sternly "Now you bring this baby into this world and you be happy, you and your son will have the life you deserve. I will kill Daliha before she gets to you or that boy" he said with so much conviction I couldn't help but smile to myself and do as he said.

As I pushed through the pain I could feel Lucien stroking my hair back "Mathias would be so proud of you" the smile fell for my face. I gritted my teeth and gave one last push. A single tear slide down my cheek as a shrill crying filled the room.

Suddenly he was in my arms. I looked down at him in awe. He was so beautiful as I looked at his big brown eyes, stroking his soft brown locks with my fingertips; my son.

Looking up at Lucien I saw him watching us. I smiled fondly "He looks...he trailed off for a moment as his gaze landed on the baby in my arms "Beautiful"

"Do you want to hold him?" I spoke before thinking about what I had just said but he nodded anyway so I held my arms out and passed him the baby.

I watched as my son wiggled in Lucien's arms. His adorable brown eyes opened and it was like he was looking straight at him. His chubby arm reached out and touched his face. Lucien frowned slightly before looking at me and speaking "He's not Mathias"

"What?" I quickly took the baby and walked into the bathroom. _God, I look a mess._ I looked down at my son before looking back at Lucien who was staring at us both so I quickly used my magic to slam the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finley" I spoke as I looked down at the sleeping newborn in my arms. He was slightly bigger then some newborns but to me he was perfect and I just knew I would do anything to keep him from my evil aunt.

It had gone strangely quiet so I opened the bathroom door and wondered out, looking for Lucien.

After checking the entire penthouse I realised he had left. I looked down at Finley as he now made little gurgling noises in my arms. I smiled to myself. How could I have such a perfect baby boy? All he had was me to keep him safe but want if I failed? I knew we had Lucien, he promised but I still wasn't sure. Finley was my responsibility. I just hope I didn't fail him.

I really wanted a shower and a change of clothes so I decided to hunt around a bit. Maybe Lucien had something for me to change into.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I had nothing for the baby and I knew I needed to get something. Right now he was wrapped in a blanket. I needed some nappies at least and somewhere he could sleep while I showered.

Searching around a room which was obviously Lucien's bedroom I came across a pair of shorts which obviously belonged to a woman. Shrugging my shoulders I took them out of the drawer and threw them on the bed.

The next drawer I opened smelled like dried blood and cheap cologne. Of course it was Lucien's, I rolled my eyes as I lifted a shirt out. I knew it was his which caused a small smile to form on my lips. I slammed the drawer shut and headed for the bathroom. Anything was better than the long tatty gown I wore now.

I had just given birth little less than an hour ago and I was fine. I just needed to freshen up, then I would think of my next move. Did I run? Or did I stay with Lucien and trust him to keep us safe? Do I search for my family? I knew they were here in New Orleans but I just wasn't sure if it was safe to find them now.

I needed somewhere to put Finley while I showered but I didn't even have a car seat or anything for him. Maybe I would just have to have a quick wash and change of clothes.

So that's what I did. I washed up then quickly threw on Lucien's shirt and the pair of shorts I found. I repositioned Finley in my arms then I put my disgusting old dress in the bin.

I ran my fingers though my long tangled hair which fell half way down my back then I walked over to the bed and sat down. I had no idea where Lucien was or why he even left.

Without warning Finley started crying in my arms "Shh" I mumbled as I rocked him in my arms but his little cries just got louder and louder. I panicked sightly as I rose to my feet and started pacing with him.

I started thinking if he kept crying so loudly Daliha would find us. I laughed humourously as I knew she would find us no matter. It was Daliha for god sake. Of course she would find us.

As I rubbed Finley's back trying to quieten him I heard footsteps behind me. I froze my movements, praying Finley would stop his screaming when I felt a hand on my shoulder "It's only me" I heard. I spun around to see Lucien.

"YOU IDIOT" I shouted as Fin carried on crying, my shouts only making him cry louder.

"Where have you been? You scared me. What if you where Daliha. Don't sneak up on me like that" I stopped my rant when I noticed him just stood there staring at me "What?"

"I see you've made yourself at home" he said, looking me up and down. His eyes stopped at my chest. I looked down noticing as the top few buttons of the shirt I wore were left undone. I shook my head and carried on "Well you just left. Maybe we should just go, we're not your responsibility..." I was ranting again when suddenly I felt his lips on mine. The kiss was short and sweet as he quickly pulled away and took the baby from my arms.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I watched my son in his arms, he was still screaming his lungs off.

"Well I think you are upsetting him love" he smirked as his eyes remained on the baby.

"His name is Finley and I meant why did you kiss me?" I almost yelled in fustration as I noticed Fin's cries lessen.

"I like it and you were ranting love" he looked up at me briefly "Why, do you want me to do it again?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me before looking back at the boy in his arms who was now soundly sleeping.

"Here" he handed the baby back to me and walked off. I followed with Fin in my arms and watched as he pulled something out of a bag.

"Lucien" I gasped "You shouldn't have" I said as I watched him pull out a baby carrier.

"Well the little guy needs somewhere to sleep. I also got some other baby essentials and I got you some things" I walked over to the carrier and gently placed Fin into it without waking him then I walked over to the few bags he brought, with a quick glance in them I smiled to myself.

"Thank you" I said as I walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Why don't you go and rest. I'll watch little guy, beside I don't think he'll be much trouble" we both turned our gaze to Fin who slept peacefully and smiled.

"Well I am tired" I admitted.

"Go" he ordered as he walked me towards the room I knew was his. I knew he had a guess room but I didn't bother to argue because right now a nap sounded perfect.


End file.
